A Nasty Bout of Flu
by storylover18
Summary: Title's pretty self explanitory...inpsired by Professor Trelawney's prediction in Prisoner of Azkaban. Set in third year. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Just a little drabble that came to mind and once I started, I couldn't stop. This is the second rendition of the story…after a few reviews and a good night's sleep, I changed a couple of things…mostly to put Snape more in character. Enjoy!**

Madame Pomfrey certainly had her hands full. Not two days ago Hogwarts hallways and classrooms were bustling with students; now they were quiet except for the stray student or teacher who was (miraculously) still well. The hospital wing had long become too small and arrangements had been made for the severely ill to stay under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing while the rest were to remain in their dormitories, with Professors McGonagall and Snape making rounds every hour.

The first day of what was soon to be called the nastiest bout of flu since doomsday (started by none other than Fred and George Weasley and not endorsed by the teachers) started off as any other day. It was a Monday, which meant the first class of the day for Hermione, Ron and Harry was Divination…well, for Harry and Ron at least. For Hermione, her first class was Divination, Arithmancy _and_ Muggle Studies. Together, the third year Gryffindors headed to the North Tower.

"I can see that things are going to change over the next number of days. Yes, change is among us. Beware of your neighbour and keep a sharp eye." Professor Trelawney announced before setting her class up reading more tea leaves.

"Well of course things are going to change. Things change everyday." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Mark my words, Miss Granger, this will be a change not welcomed with open arms."

Trelawney said while watching as Hermione swilled the dregs.

"If you say so, Professor." Hermione said, keeping her eyes on her tea leaves. Now, all of this was not unusual; Professor Trelawney often made predictions and Hermione often dismissed them. Things first started to seem strange during lunch. Ron and Harry had been waiting while Hermione had a word with Professor McGonagall before heading to the Great Hall. When they entered, they found the hall more empty than usual.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked Fred, taking a seat across from him and George.

"Hospital wing, I reckon." Fred said, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Hospital wing?" Hermione asked, buttering a roll.

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed classes have been emptier than normal?" George asked.

"Not particularly." Ron said. "Why? Are your classes?"

"Yeah. Potions was even cancelled because Madame Pomfrey needed Snape's help in the hospital wing."

"That's not fair! I wish our Potions class was cancelled." Ron said with a pout.

"Why is everyone going to the hospital wing, Fred?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that teachers are sending students there faster than you can say Hogwarts."

As if Professor Dumbledore had been listening to their entire conversation, he chose that moment to stand up and raise a hand. Almost immediately, the hall quieted down.

"Your attention, please." Professor Dumbledore said unnecessarily. "Thank you. As many of you may have noticed, we are missing many of your classmates this lunch hour. It has come to the staff's attention that many of the students have fallen ill this morning and therefore, we are suspending classes for the rest of the day in attempts to try and stop the ailment from spreading. Madame Pomfrey requests that if you are feeling ill, please report to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Enjoy your afternoon."

Professor Dumbledore sat down again and chatter resumed.

"I wonder what kind of illness it is." Hermione wondered.

"Who cares? It's a free afternoon!" Ron said happily.

"I wonder why the pepper-up potion isn't working. Surely that's the first thing that Madame Pomfrey would've tried."

"Honestly Hermione, you take all the fun out of a free afternoon. What shall we do?"

"Homework." Hermione answered promptly and Ron rolled his eyes before helping himself to a second piece of cake for dessert.

Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had many books out in front of her but she had been unable to convince Ron and Harry to do the same. They were playing Wizard's Chess in front of the fire and for the first time, Harry beat Ron.

"Check mate." Hermione heard Harry say and she raised her head long enough to see Ron's king bow in defeat.

"Harry beat you, Ron?" Her voice held surprise.

"Yes." Ron said icily at the same time Harry turned around and said,

"You sound so surprised, Hermione."

Hermione got up and came to look at the chess board. Ron had been defeated miserably, with only a few pieces left on the board.

"Ron, are you feeling alright?" she asked, with a laugh. Again, Harry turned to her.

"You make it sound like I never win Wizard's Chess."

"That's because you don't. At least not against Ron."

"Maybe you'd like to try and beat Ron?" Harry challenged. Hermione, never one to back down from a challenge, sat down and began rearranging the pieces. White moved first and the game began; it didn't take long for the game to be over. Hermione stared at the board as Ron's king fell once again in check mate.

"I won." She sounded surprised. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Ron?"

Ron leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"What?" Hermione had only been teasing and did a double take when Ron said he actually didn't feel well.

"I said I don't feel well." Ron replied.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his friend, who shrugged.

"I have a headache. I'm tired."

Hermione leaned in to look at Ron and then pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"To the hospital wing." Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're sick."

Without _too_ much complaint, Ron was led by Harry and Hermione to the hospital wing where they were greeted by Professor Snape.

"What brings you here?" he greeted coldly. Harry thought it was pretty obvious; Ron was leaning against him and Hermione, looking pale and about as sick as possible.

"Ron's feeling ill." Hermione spoke up. Snape's gaze shifted to Ron.

"I can see that. Yes, well, Mr. Weasley, if you'll come this way and Madame Pomfrey will have a look at you."

Hermione and Harry led Ron to a chair and waited with him while Madame Pomfrey did her examination.

"Same as the others." she murmured to Snape. "We'll have to send him back to his dormitory."

"Mr. Weasley, it seems as though you have a case of flu. Because the hospital wing is reserved for severe cases, you're to go to your dormitory and go straight to bed. Professor McGonagall or I will be in to check on you. In the meantime, I'm sure Potter and Granger here will give you any help you need." Snape dismissed them with a cold nod and together, the three left the hospital wing.

After reaching the Gryffindor tower, Harry helped Ron change into pyjamas and then into bed.

"Can I come in?" Hermione called through the closed door.

"Yes." Harry called back and Hermione opened the door. She joined Harry.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked compassionately. Ron shook his head.

"I just want to go to sleep."

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Harry said as he and Hermione left the room. Downstairs in the common room, Harry and Hermione began their own game of Wizard's Chess. In the course of five games (three of which Harry won), they had seen about twenty Gryffindors come through the porthole and head up to the dormitories, including Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, and two other members of the House team.

"I do wonder why Madame Pomfrey isn't able to cure any of them." Hermione said as she watched Harry's queen take her knight during their sixth game. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I just hope I don't catch it."

"That makes two of us." Hermione said, watching yet another Gryffindor girl head up the stairs.

"We should check on Ron." Harry said as he check-mated Hermione's king for the fourth time. Together, they went up to the boys' dormitory and once Harry had given the all clear, Hermione had joined Harry; Ron was (fortunately) the only one in the room.

"How are you feeling, Ron?"

"Stiff." Ron said, shifting uncomfortably. "I haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Do you want some water or anything?"

Ron nodded and Hermione poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside cupboard and helped Ron sit up enough so he didn't choke as he gulped down the water.

"Well I can see that Mr. Weasley is in good hands." a voice said from the doorway. All three jumped at the noise and turned to see Professor McGonagall walking into the room with a thin smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Weasley?"

"Not great, Professor."

McGonagall frowned slightly and advanced to the head of the bed, Harry moving out of the way. She laid a hand on Ron's forehead.

"Warmer than usual." she concluded. "I want you to drink at least two cups of water an hour, Mr. Weasley. Try and get some sleep if you can. Professor Snape or I will be back in about an hour."

With that, Professor McGonagall gave Harry and Hermione a nod and then left for the girls' dormitory.

"Did you hear that Ron? You have to drink." Hermione said, giving Ron another cup of water.

"Of course I heard." Ron said taking the cup. "I'm sick, not deaf."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry couldn't help but smile – even with Ron sick, he and Hermione still managed to bicker.

After supper, the common room was quiet. Most students were in bed already and those that weren't were making themselves scarce, hoping not to catch flu. Ron was finally managing to get some sleep and Harry and Hermione had settled down to get some homework done. After a few hours of work, Harry was ready for bed. He bid Hermione good night and climbed the stairs to his room. Ron was no longer the only one in the dormitory. Neville and Seamus were tossing and turning much like Ron was, enveloped in fever induced dreams. Harry checked on all his friends, making sure they weren't passed out cold or something before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep quickly.

The next morning dawned grey and chilly. Harry dressed quietly, so as not to disturb anyone. He met Hermione in the common room and together they went down to breakfast, where they found few students and that classes had been cancelled due to flu.

"Even the staff table is empty." Harry said, buttering a piece of toast. It was true; Professor Dumbledore was there, along with Professor Sprout and a few professors Harry didn't know. Madame Pomfrey and Professors McGonagall and Snape were guessed to be tending to everyone and the rest were assumed ill.

"So what should we do today?" Harry asked after they finished breakfast.

"I don't know but I don't think I could take another game of Wizard's Chess." Hermione said.

"Let's go check on Ron and the others." Harry suggested. Hermione and Harry found Ron awake – barely. Harry poured another cup of water, which Ron refused.

"I don't think I can force down any more water." he said. Hermione laid her hand on Ron's forehead like Professor McGonagall had done the night before.

"You're burning up, Ron. You have to drink; otherwise you'll end up in the hospital wing."

Reluctantly, Ron drank the water.

"Satisfied?" Ron thrust the empty cup back at Hermione, who took it and put in the night stand. She then reached into the basin, wrung out a cloth and attempted to place in on Ron's brow.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron exclaimed, moving out of the way.

"It'll bring your fever down." Hermione explained, placing it firmly above Ron's eyebrows.

"Don't move it." she said in a warning tone. As she turned to check on the Neville, Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"Can you believe her? Acting like she's my mum or something." Ron whispered and Harry just smiled.

"You'd better just let it be though. I'd hate to see what she'd do if you didn't listen to her."

Ron must've agreed because he didn't remove the cloth and he and Harry got into a conversation over the upcoming Quidditch game while Hermione threatened the rest of the boys in the dormitory. She had just moved onto the last one when the door opened and Professor Snape walked it.

"What's going on in here?" he asked in his normal, cold voice. His eyes darting from each of the boys and then to Hermione.

"I'm just helping out, Professor." Hermione explained, appearing unafraid in front of Snape (but shaking on the inside).

"Yes, well, Miss Granger, I don't recall asking you for help. The other teachers and I have this well under control. If I find you've been helping one more time, you will be serving detention with me, tending to those unfortunate few who have been plagued with the stomach flu as well as the head cold. Is that clear?" Hermione nodded, looking at the floor, and stepped away from the bed. Snape walked from bed to bed, checking on each student. He got to Ron's bed and his icy eyes met Harry's.

"How are you feeling, Weasley?"

"Alright, Professor." Ron didn't care that it was a lie. He just wanted Snape gone as fast as possible.

"And you, Potter?" Snape's gaze snapped to Harry.

"I'm not sick, Professor."

"You look pale."

"I'm fine, Sir." Harry said. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything else to Harry.

"Miss Granger." Snape said, turning to Hermione. "Remember what I said."

Hermione had barely had time to mutter "Yes, Sir." before Snape left the dormitory. Hermione went back to her patient without a second glance and Harry and Ron exchanged a look of surprise; Hermione was ignoring what Professor Snape had said.

"We really must be getting to her." Ron whispered and Harry nodded.

Later on, Harry and Hermione were so bored that they had resorted to playing yet another game of Wizard's Chess. Hermione kept glancing at Harry. Finally Harry gave a sigh.

"Hermione. Stop look at me."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but to be honest, you look terrible."

"I'm fine."

"Harry, I'm serious. Don't lie to me…I'll find out the truth anyways. Do you feel alright?"

"What do you mean you'll find out the truth? How are you going to do that?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and raised her eyebrows. Harry's eyes grew wider and he realized that if he didn't want all his secrets spilled, he had better just tell the Hermione how he felt.

"Fine. I don't feel one hundred percent. But really, Hermione, I'll be okay. I've dealt with much worse things. Really." Harry tacked on an extra 'really' for emphasis.

"Oh, you'll be okay all right. After Madame Pomfrey takes a look at you."

"Hermione…" Harry began but stopped when Hermione's wand made a second appearance.

"Fine. Let's go." he said, sulking. Hermione smiled sweetly.

An hour later, Hermione was back in the dormitory, now looking in on one more.

"Comfy?" Hermione asked Harry cheerfully after he had been tucked in. Harry just glared at her; if he had to be sick, he was not going to be happy about it and he had every intention of letting her know his displeasure. Hermione ignored his look and left the dormitory. She spent the rest of her day looking in on all of her fellow Gryffindors, even the upper year students, although some of them were less than pleased to be checked on by a young, third year girl.

Hermione was tending to Percy Weasley, who was being most uncooperative.

"Hermione, leave me alone. I can take care of myself."

"Percy," Hermione started but the door flew open and Professor Snape walked in. Hermione's eyes widened in fear much like Harry's had done when she had threatened him with her wand. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed and he walked towards Hermione, backing her against the wall, stopping when he was about a foot from her face.

"I believe I told you not to interfere with the care of these students. Do you recall me saying that?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said, looking at the floor.

"And I also assume that you remember what I said about a detention?"

Hermione nodded.

"Very well, then. Off to the hospital wing with you. I'll come and get you when your time is served."

Hermione shuffled off.

"Professor," Percy started, feeling somewhat sorry for Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, unless you want to be serving detention once you are well, I suggest you keep quiet."

"Yes, Sir." Percy replied. Without any more words, Professor Snape left the room.

Three days later, by Friday, most students were on the mend or better. Both Harry and Ron were better and were back to playing Wizard's Chess (and Ron was back to winning). After three games, both boys realized that they had not seen Hermione yet that morning.

"That's strange." Ron said, after sticking his head into the girl's dormitory and seeing that Hermione's bed was neatly made.

"Let's check the library." Harry suggested. Together, the two boys searched most of the castle for their friend. They were just about out of places to look when the same idea struck them.

"Oh no. I hope she's not…"

"…I bet she is. She's been taking care of everyone in Gryffindor for the past four days."

Together, they walked quickly to the hospital wing. They walked in and cautiously peeked heads around curtains until they found what they had been looking for.

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly as he approached the side of the bed.

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asked, her eyes closed as if she was asleep.

"Yeah, it's me. Ron's here too."

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked. Hermione opened her eyes, pushed herself into a semi-sitting position and gave a weak smile.

"I've been…oh no, I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around for a bucket. Harry quickly handed her the one sitting on the floor. Harry held her hair back with one hand and rubber her back with the other while Hermione did what she had to. When she was finished, Ron took the bucket from her and Harry handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks." she said, out of breath.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape caught me looking in on Percy. He made me serve detention."

Harry and Ron frowned.

"That's totally unfair! You were just trying to help and look what happened to you. I hope Snape's happy." Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure he just loves seeing me like this." Hermione said, only somewhat sarcastically.

"You three really are inseparable." Professor Snape said from the entrance to the little cubicle.

"Professor, we…" Harry started, afraid that he had heard their conversation, but Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall as well as Madame Pomfrey followed Professor Snape into the makeshift room and Harry stopped.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, willing herself not to be sick again. She looked at her teachers and wished she could die. She did not want anyone seeing her like this. Ron and Harry were bad enough but her teachers and the _Headmaster_, too? It was almost too much but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't very well just get up and walk away. There was a reason she was in the hospital wing and not in her own bed in the Gryffindor tower.

"You need to rest so I will be brief." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Miss Granger, you have been a big help to Madame Pomfrey and the other Professors. Your willingness to look after your friends, even after being told not to, shows your loyalty and commitment to those close to you. For this, I award fifty points for Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled weakly, wondering if Dumbledore knew the real reason as to why she was sick. Harry patted her hand in congratulations.

"Well done, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor."

Even Snape was managing a _very_ tight smile, although Harry didn't doubt for a second that Snape thought Hermione had gotten what she had deserved. As quickly as they had come, the staff left the cubicle and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I bet Percy'll stop complaining about being nursed by you now." Ron said and Hermione gave a little laugh.

"You deserve it, Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"And now you should get some rest. We'll be back later, okay?"

Hermione nodded and watched as her friends left before falling asleep with a contented sigh. Winning fifty points for Gryffindor made getting flu _almost_ worth it. Almost.

**Reviews are always appreciated…**


End file.
